cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Episode 4: Sion Kijou/@comment-1151457-20141116062446/@comment-4842541-20141120052553
The moment I start looking into things deeply, all of the sudden the joy of whatever I'm thinking about gets sucked away leaving me with something that should've been enjoyable but constantly thinking ruins it. So of course I'm going to value what's in front of me. If what's in front of me is not enjoyable then it's not worth my time. If something takes time to be enjoyable I'll give it that time but if it overstays its welcome without giving me any enjoyment then I don't think it deserves any waiting. All the things you mention could be things that the writers are going for. Maybe you're right. But in my opinion that's just looking too deep into things. I've been wrong many times in the past trying to look too deep into things. Heck I was totally wrong about Blaster Blade being Kai's avatar and Blaster Dark being Aichi's avatar because the writers don't agree even though I've read an analysis and even looked deeply into the show. Therefore it doesn't even matter how much behind the scenes went into that when overall all that 'behind the scenes look' became meaningless the moment Ren went, "My Avatar, Blaster Dark" in season 3 without any acknowledgement from Aichi. And I won't give the animation more credit. The action is still pretty stagnent no matter what. I've said it many times, the only good animation with good action that I've found was from the first episode. Which to me looked like A LOT of time and care went into animating the units. Which is something I'll applaude the animators for trying such a move especially when trailers for the movie showed what potential that had. But the other episodes all that time and care seems to have dropped to me. It's like instead of action the animators went on to just animate. Now I don't know if this is the problem with the writers being unable to write a proper action scene or what, but what I do see on screen is still slow paced development that ends up being totally awkward in the end with the end result. Episode 2 I can give it credit for basically being full on slice of life and having comedic bits that warrent a chuckle or two. But I can't say the same with episode 3 and 4. Episode 3 especially since no matter how much set up it had, the overall feel and presentation of the show got bogged down to being pretty slow that the, what I'd like to call pseudo-fast paced, fight just seemed out of place especially when we're fitting in character development for one character while 90 percent ignoring a new character (which like I said, no matter what the movie is not an excuse). Episode 4 I've already mentioned I don't like Shion, so those action scenes with Shion are hardly likeable to me. Not to mention, I could probably see better action scenes in something like Dragonball Z. Which admittingly had some pretty bad action scenes what with it almost being rapid punching right next to each other for minutes, maybe even episodes. Heck if we're talking about sports I could probably watch an actual sport anime (I won't, since that's definitely not something up my alley, though Space Jam would suffice for me at least). Then there's the fight, which no matter how fluid it looked it still felt like a season 3-4 fight, which, I hate to repeat but this is just a thing, just had no substance to go with it. I've said it multiple times, I'm still in the waiting stage. I found episode 1 and 2 fairly enjoyable, with episode 1 being fairly good and episode 2 passeable. But considering the presentation I see in episodes 3 and 4 with how I swear it seems like there's little improvement from what was done in the first two episodes, I fear for what the rest of the anime has to throw at us. Maybe it's the episodes with their whole, "Yes, our episode is about this ONE character (except for Ibuki, he gets no introduction) so this is about that ONE character (again except for Ibuki, we're going to use the movie as an excuse)." and maybe once we get past this stage we'll reach that point in which the Vanguard spirit finally kicks in. But for now, unlike any other sequel series to anything I've seen in the past, I'm not feeling any of that old spirit I watched from the previous four seasons, nor am I getting any sort of compensation out of it. I've already set my expectation insanely, insanely low, so I know that I won't be disappointed in the next episode whatsoever, but that's not something that should ever happen.